


This Magnetic Force Of A Man

by TatteredBurningWings (IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt)



Series: Gentle Dom Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Panty Kink (Supernatural), Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Gets Spanked, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Light BDSM, Little Spoon Dean Winchester, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/pseuds/TatteredBurningWings
Summary: Shameless porn. Dean in panties getting his ass spanked by Gentle Dom Castiel. Enjoy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Gentle Dom Castiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123550
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	This Magnetic Force Of A Man

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> Uh  
> My first porn
> 
> Disclaimer: you know the drill. It ain't mine.  
> Title from Taylor Swift's song Lover

“Beautiful, Dean,” Cas’ voice rumbled from behind him, and Dean shivered, enjoying the heady thrill of Cas’ eyes on him.

He was kneeling on the floor in Cas’ room, a soft blanket folded up underneath him to protect his knees from the floor. He was dressed in green lacy panties with his hands clasped behind him. Cas petted Dean’s hair and he leaned into the touch, his dick shooting from half-mast to fully hard and straining against the delicate material of his panties.

Dean let out a whimper and Cas shushed him. “Easy, sweetheart. You’ll get to cum soon enough.”

Dean relaxed into the reassurance. They’d discussed everything that was going to happen beforehand in great detail, because this was the first time they’d tried anything like this, and he trusted Cas. He knew what was coming, and he knew he’d asked for it.

Cas walked around Dean’s kneeling body, trailing his fingertips over Dean’s skin, drawing light patterns around Dean’s freckles. “Gorgeous,” he said. “You’re doing so well for me, love.”

Dean shifted under Cas’ piercing gaze, his skin heating with a combination of embarrassment and arousal. He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying his situation, kneeling on the other man’s floor naked save for a flimsy scrap of lace and silk.

“Your panties match your eyes so beautifully, Dean,” Cas told him as he ran his hands possessively over Dean’s chest and shoulders, and Dean flushed, looking down. “Do you like wearing your pretty panties for me, Dean?” Cas asked him, tilting Dean’s head up and forcing him to meet Cas’ eyes.

Dean squirmed in humiliation, his dick jerking with interest in the aforementioned panties. “Y-yes. Yes, sir, I do.” He hadn’t meant to say sir, it had just slipped out, but Cas seemed to be taking it in stride.

Cas hummed in approval and pulled a ring gag out of his pocket, then tapped Dean’s lips. “Open up for me, love.”

Dean held his mouth open, relishing the heady rush of submission as Cas fit the gag in his mouth and gently buckled it behind his head, testing the fit of the straps and making sure they didn’t bite into the flesh of his cheek.

“Mmph,” Dean said, his lips stretched wide around the gag, and Cas slid one finger inside his mouth, prodding at his tongue and pressing into his cheeks. Dean held still and endured the violation, completely helpless, loving every second of it. Another finger joined the first one and they thrust in and out of Dean’s mouth in a mockery of fellatio, Dean closing his eyes and flicking his tongue around the fingers as best he could.

“Such a pretty mouth,” Cas murmured to him as a trail of drool slid past Dean’s lips, the gag rendering him helpless to stop it. Dean hummed in agreement, blinking up at Cas adoringly as the other man’s fingers toyed with the gag.

“Now,” Cas said, “Here’s what’s going to happen. I am going to go sit on the edge of my bed and read my book for a little bit, and you are going to warm my cock for me while I do.” Then he unbuckled his pants, pulling his dick out, and sat down with a paperback Dean himself had lent him.

Dean shuffled over on his knees, moving the cushioning blanket along with him, and settled between Cas’ legs, waiting for the other man to acknowledge him. “Good boy,” Cas told him, and the praise sent a bolt of dirty heat straight to Dean’s groin, making him snap his hips forward and grind his panty-clad dick into Cas’ leg.

“Look at you,” Cas said, indulgently. “Humping my leg. You’re desperate, aren’t you?”

Dean nodded frantically, making muffled noises through the gag as drool coated his chin. He was humiliated and debased, frantic for relief, and turned on beyond belief.

“Hold still,” Cas ordered gently, positioning Dean the way he wanted him, then taking Dean’s head and guiding his mouth down onto Cas’ dick.

Dean choked, Cas’ length invading his mouth, and relaxed his throat in an attempt to take Cas down further. His style was cramped by the gag, but he did his best. 

“Uh-uh,” Cas told him, holding Dean’s head still. “Just stay still and be a nice warm hole for me.”

That quiet statement, said with such assurance, hit every single one of Dean’s buttons, and he settled in to do Cas’ bidding.

The room was quiet save for the turning of pages, and Dean relaxed into his task. He took Cas in as deep as he could, not sucking, just holding him in his mouth, unmindful of the drool slipping out of his mouth and soaking into the slacks that Cas was still wearing. His dick hung heavy between his spread thighs, pulling the material of his panties tight across his groin, but he no longer felt the burning need to cum. He was content to be what Cas had reduced him to. Tears welled up in his eyes from the pressure in his throat, and Cas wiped them gently away. “So beautiful when you’re crying, Dean,” he cooed quietly. “So damned pretty.”

After some indeterminable amount of time, Cas pulled Dean’s head away from his dick and looked at him, using one fingertip to trace Dean’s swollen lips. “All messed up for me, sweetheart, look at you. You’re positively debauched.”

Dean made a little whining noise in his throat, hoping Cas would get on to the next part soon. 

“Love how you let me mess you up, Dean, you’d let me wreck your throat if I wanted, wouldn’t you?”

Dean nodded, silently pleading with Cas to get on with it, already, because if he kept talking like that Dean might just spontaneously combust.

Cas chuckled and undid the gag, then had Dean rotate his jaw and make sure that he wasn’t hurt. When Cas was satisfied that Dean was all right, he grasped his chin and made Dean meet his eyes. “What do you want now, baby?”

“S-spank me, sir, please,” Dean begged, He  _ wanted _ , so badly, to feel the impact of Cas’ hand against the material of his panties, wanted Cas to remark on how well the green lace contrasted with his reddened ass.

“Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you, Dean? So eager.”

“Yes, sir, yes, please, I’m your good little slut, sir, please spank me.” 

Cas nodded and settled back, preparing to lay Dean across his lap. “I’m going to give you twenty. You’re going to count them, and thank me after each one.”

“Yes, yes sir, please!”

Dean clambered across Cas’ lap when Cas motioned for him to, and waited, trembling in anticipation, as Cas rubbed his back gently.

A soft pat landed on the left side of his ass, a warning, and then Cas’ hand was coming down with a loud  _ smack. _

The hit sent a sharp wave of tingly, fizzy pain through Dean, and he arched into the touch. “One, thank you sir,” he managed to say.

Cas gave him another one, and another, Dean squirming on his lap and thanking him after each one.

By the time he reached ten, Dean’s ass was burning and smarting, and he was sniffling back tears, still arching enthusiastically back into every touch. Cas paused and roughly squeezed Dean’s ass, rubbing the lace of his panties against the abused skin and making Dean cry out softly.

Dean felt his dick throbbing, impossibly turned on by what was happening.

When Cas reached fifteen, Dean was shamelessly humping his leg between hits, trying to get some friction on his needy dick, and when Cas reached twenty, Dean came with a cry, all over his panties. His rapidly softening dick slipped through the cum he’d gotten on his panties, sending little sparks of pleasure up his spine.

He lay across Cas’ lap, exhausted and limp, the aftershocks from his orgasm still running through him, thoroughly enjoying the burning in his ass.

Dimly, he registered Cas picking him up and getting him settled on the bed, sprawling across the sheets on his stomach, his legs splayed and his ass on full display. “Did you cum just from me spanking your pretty ass, Dean?” Cas asked him, and Dean moaned in agreement.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Cas swore, and Dean turned his head to see Cas kneeling over him, jerking himself off frantically. “You’re  _ perfect _ , Dean, that was beautiful, you were so  _ good  _ for me-” He came with a grunt, spurts of cum landing across Dean’s panties, ass and thighs, striping across the green fabric and red, abraded skin alike.

Dean sighed in contentment, letting Cas work the panties down off of his legs, then wipe him down with a warm, damp cloth, keeping up a steady stream of praise as he did. He moaned happily as Cas gently massaged arnica gel into his ass, soothing the lingering sting from the spanking.

“You did so well, Dean,” Cas told him. “Are you all right?”

Dean nodded dreamily.

“Here, love, drink some orange juice and then you can sleep, okay?” Cas held the glass of orange juice to Dean’s mouth, and he sipped at it until Cas deemed that he’d had enough. Then Cas lay down next to Dean, gathering him securely into his arms.

Dean fell asleep snuggled up next to Cas, playing the part of the little spoon, thoroughly sated and content.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Should I never write porn again? Is there porn you WANT me to write? Please tell me


End file.
